


Ties that Bind

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>from kalijean's prompt:  Turnbull/Vecchio. "Where do you get your ideas, Mountie?!"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ties that Bind

**Author's Note:**

> from kalijean's prompt: Turnbull/Vecchio. "Where do you get your ideas, Mountie?!"

“Where do you get your ideas, Mountie?!”  
Kowalski appeared to be trapped in a small hold, unable to release his ankle.  
“Stop struggling Ray, or you may hurt yourself. That is a common foot hold trap, one that we’ll be using during the survival course. If you had waited until Fraser and I were finished, you would have been able to avoid the predicament.”  
Ray had to duck his head to avoid laughing at Kowalski’s wide-eyed annoyance, the way Turnbull was lecturing with his hands on his hips, and the way Fraser sighed audibly next to him. He turned to his friend, who, as if on cue, reached up to rub at an eyebrow. Fraser finally just dropped his arms to his sides and laughed. “Ray, stop struggling; you’ll only make it worse.”  
**  
“Where do you get your ideas, Mountie?” Ray raised an eyebrow at the silk ties that had him bound both to the bed and that were binding his ankles to his thighs in a surprisingly not-too-uncomfortable position.  
“The internet,” Renfield replied as he meticulously applied lube to his own fingers.  
“You mean porn on the internet,” Ray teased and lifted is head so that he could give Ren a smug look. Ren actually blushed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Ray. Now, I’m not suggesting we should rush things, but I don’t wish to leave you in that position for too long.”  
Ray just grinned and lay back. Teasing Ren would make him more aggressive, which had many advantages, but he was getting impatient himself. He’d get him back later.


End file.
